Misarranged
by NotAfraidToFall
Summary: What if you woke up one day and found out your life was planned out for you? Should you choose someone else's happiness over your own? Nalex/ Niley ONESHOT!


Nate sat there, speechless, stunned at what his father had just told him

**I have no idea what inspired me to write this, but read, enjoy and review!!**

**I love you guys!!**

**Xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

OhMyJonas

Nate sat there, speechless, stunned at what his father had just told him.

"M-marry?" He stuttered. His father nodded hopefully. "You can't be serious."

"Think about it son, you know you've always liked her."

"Like? Yeah. Love? I don't think so."

Kevin, Nate's dad, put his hand on Nate's knee and stared at him in the eyes. "But Miley's a lovely girl, really sweet."

"I know dad, I know." Nate said, removing Kevin's hand. He continued. "But marry?! Where has this come from?"

"Son, you remember your mother, don't you?"

Nate nodded solemnly, yet offended that Kevin would need to ask a question like that. "Of course, Dad."

"Read this." Kevin said, and handed Nate a folded piece of paper. Nate took it, unsure and nervous, but read through it, and once again. He stared blankly at the page, as tears stung at his eyes.

"Where did you get this?"

"In her drawer. Before she…" Kevin cut off then restarted. "She had left cards and letters to give to you on your birthdays, and since you're turning 21 next week, I figured you should read this first."

"So she'd planned who I was going to have to marry all my life?"

"Son, I'm not pressuring you, but think about what your mother wanted, and how happy you'd be with Miley." And in came the hand once more, this time on Nate's shoulder, as Kevin got up to leave.

Nate simply nodded. "I will, Dad, don't worry, I will."

But all Nate could think about was Alex. She'd be heartbroken if and when she found out. Nate already was; to see Alex's face would be torture.

"I was thinking, maybe, you could do it tonight? I'll make reservations, if you want, at Roberto's?" Kevin suggested, turning back to Nate as he opened the door.

Nate was lost in thought. How could he marry her? He'd never even dated her! Surely she'd be scared, and surprised if he, quite literally, popped the question? Then again, he'd grown up with her, their parents always joking about them marrying when they were older. Nate's mother must have been serious. Nate was confused, but he thought about how much he missed his mom, and how much this obviously would have meant to her. He had to make her dying wish come true.

He nodded to his dad, faking a smile. Now his thoughts had once again switched to Alex. They weren't exclusively dating, but they too had always been close, and had been getting even closer recently. How could Nate stop that, without making it seem like they _were _exclusive.

Then another thought popped into his head, an essential to getting engaged. He needed a ring, and something told him, his mother had already planned this.

He walked slowly upstairs, to the guest room, which had gradually become a shrine to his mother over time. There were pictures of her on the walls, and table space, especially around the computer and desk, where she'd used to do her work.

In the dresser, in the bottom drawer, was the drawer his dad had talked about. It was locked so everything was a surprise when Nate got it. Nate always knew where the key was, of course. His father didn't know that he did, but in a house with just 2 people, there was no secrets.

He found the key in the trinket box by the computer, which had barely been used since his mother passed away. He carefully opened the drawer, to find countless amounts of things. Letters addressed to him, photos, letters addressed to his dad, money, cards, and there it was; a small black box, nestled in on of his mom's old shirts.

He picked it up carefully and opened it. Now he was no woman, but even he could admit, it was beautiful, and he automatically recognised it as his mother's. Tears stung at his eyes. He could picture it perfectly on Miley's hand, but also, he could picture it on Alex's too.

It was time to make a decision; His mother's happiness, or his own?

OhMyJonas

"Hello?" Came Miley's voice down the line. Nate froze for a moment, his brain stopping as he thought of the fact that he was spending the rest of his life with her. "Nate? Are you there?"

He shook his head and got back to it. "Yeah, sorry, I'm a bit distracted." He said, flicking the box lid open and shut. "I was just wondering, are you busy tonight?"

"No, I don't think so. What are we up to?" She asked, enthusiastic as ever.

"I was just wondering if you want to some out with me?" He could hear her breathing down the phone uneasily. "As a date."

"Sure. I'd love to! I'll see you tonight then. Pick me up at 7?"

"Yeah, sure. Dinner at Roberto's. One more thing." He said, surely he should say something? Not give away the surprise of the proposal, but make it seem less out of the blue? She waited anxiously. "You know I've always liked you, don't you? Ever since we were little." He took a deep breath. He had to say the next part, even if was a lie. "I feel like we're meant to be together. Forever."

"Me too. I'll see you later." She said. He could picture her, clearly as if she were in the room, holding the phone, saying those words, smiling, knowing that this was it, her first date with Nate Gray. He said his goodbyes, then stared a little more at the ring, before closing the box, and stepping outside for fresh air.

He walked around the park, kicking stones on the path, hands in pockets, thinking, of course, of Alex, Miley and the upcoming wedding.

At that moment, he heard a bike speeding down the path behind him, before it skidded to a halt in front of him, making him almost walk into it. Alex was a lively girl; she was already 21, but still acted like she was 14. She was beautiful, but didn't brag. She was sporty, but still girly. She was perfect, and the best part, she loved him, and he loved her. But sadly, it had to end, because it was what his mom wanted.

"Hello stranger." Alex said, sliding off the bike, throwing it down and hugging Nate. "I've missed you."

The hug felt awkward, so he pulled away quicker then usual. "I saw you yesterday." He said simply.

"Are you okay?" Alex, asked. He knew him too well; she picked up on anything slightly out of the ordinary.

"I'm fi- No. I can't do this." Nate said, making a final decision. Alex looked confused, intrigued, and concerned. What was happening? "Alex, there's something I have to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it."

OhMyJonas

Nate took one last look at the ring, before putting it in the pocket of her suit, and walking out of the door. This was it. Tonight he had to dedicate his life to one person. Promise to be there for her no matter what, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health. This was it.

He took a deep breath and walked over to his dad. He hugged him and said goodbye, his father whispering "Good luck." Then he was in his car, driving to Miley's house.

"Oh my… Miley, you look beautiful. Truly amazing." He said, and it wasn't a lie. She was wearing a red dress that came just above the knee, very flattering. She was dazzling, everything about her. She did look amazing, so why wasn't he feeling anything? How could he marry someone, without feeling complete, unconditional love? He did feel that, but for someone else. And that made everything a lot more complicated.

She smiled and blushed. "Thanks. Shall we go?"

OhMyJonas

The night passed as a blur. Nate spent it trying to get to know Miley better, picturing her as his wife. It was hard, but feasible. To him she'd always be the annoying girl next door who pushed him in the pool when he was five, who grew up to be the hot girl next door, but now she would be his wife.

She was talkative, but he'd always known that. She was polite, and he'd always known that; but the shocking part, was the look of surprise on her face when he got down on one knee.

"Miley, I love you, and there's something I want to ask." He'd said, staring up at her.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing?" She said, wondering if he was kidding.

"Will you marry me?"

"Seriously?" That was her response. Not a speechless 'oh my god' kind of way, more of a 'is this a joke' way.

"Well?"

"Umm, okay. Okay, sure!" She exclaimed and as Nate stood up, she jumped into his arms, and kissed him. How were they engaged, and only just sharing their first kiss? (The one behind the tree when they were seven didn't count).

Now he was sitting in his room, the now empty ring case in his hand, wondering how life was going to be from now on

OhMyJonas

_Six Months Later_

Nate looked around, at the perfectly set tables, at the fountains and statues and the marquee. It was almost here. This time tomorrow, there would be a new Mrs Gray. He looked over to her, organising workers and caterers around, clipboard in hand, running the other through her hair out of stress. She noticed him staring and waved, forcing a smile, before screaming and another woman. Nate smiled; he was doing his job: staying out of it.

He thought about the doubts he'd had at the start, and how stupid they seemed now. He realised now, he was in love with Miley. Maybe he always had been, and not known it, it sure felt like that.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Hello beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

She turned around. "Oh, Nate, hey. Can't really talk now, there's a disaster with the cake, the party planner's not here yet, and-"

She was cut off by Nate's finger, which was pressed to her lips. "Calm down. Everything's going to turn out fine, I promise. You're doing an amazing job. Just call if you-" Then he noticed her. Alex. She was standing behind the caterer truck, looking around.

"Nate?" Miley said, waving her hand in front of his face. He looked at her and then turned back to see Alex was gone.

"Sorry. Just carry on, and forget I'm here, okay?" He said, and ran off to find Alex. He hadn't seen her in six months, since he told her about the engagement, and now she shows up here, the day before his wedding?

He found her sitting on a stone bench, at the centre of the maze in the gardens. She had her head in her hands, and crying silently.

"Alex?" He whispered, walking over and sitting next to her.

She picked up her head and wiped her eyes. "So, are you excited?"

He avoided the question. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Because, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"That's what I used to think, before you cut me off for six months."

She bowed her head in the other direction.

"What are you doing here, Alex?"

"I just needed to know." She said, turning back to him, more tears brewing up in her eyes. "Do you love Miley?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love me?" Nate turned to look in the other direction. "Tell me you don't love me, and I'll go. Tell me Miley means everything to you, and she's your world, and you'd do anything for her, and I'll leave. I'll walk away and never look back. And also tell me that you're not doing this for your mom, you're doing it for yourself."

Nate looked to the floor. Suddenly the stones seemed extremely interesting. "It's… it's what she wanted." He whispered.

"What she wanted was for you to be happy. She wouldn't have wanted you to do this just for her happiness, when you're not in love with Miley. She'd want you to spend your life with someone you truly cared about, and no matter what you say, I know and you know, you're not supposed to be with her."

"I, I love Miley." Nate whispered again.

"I know you do, but you're not in love with her. Now I can walk away now, forever, or you can stop me and tell me everything I said was right. So what's it gonna be?" Alex asked, standing up to leave. Nate sat there for a moment, speechless once again. He couldn't believe she had shown up, the day before his wedding, and said all of this. Alex stared at him for a few more moments, then sighed and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Nate said finally.

Alex turned around to face him. "Me too." She started to walk away again.

"No, I mean I'm sorry that you're going to have to help me pay for all of this unneeded wedding crap." Nate stood up and walked over to her, she turned around confused, but before she could say anything, Nate planted his lips firmly onto hers.

The world began to spin, and it felt like they were the only two people on the planet. They could worry about the wedding later, for now, they just wanted to stay right here, forever.


End file.
